Takahashi Hitomi
Perfil thumb|250px|Takahashi Hitomi *'Nombre:' 高橋ひとみ (たかはし ひとみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takahashi Hitomi *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 166 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' Horipro Inc. Dramas *Legal Heart (TV Tokyo, 2019) ep.1 *Babysitter Gin! (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Watashi no Ojisan ~WATAOJI~ (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.2 *Dai Renai: Boku wo Wasureru Kimi to (TBS, 2018) ep.4 *The Black Company (Fuji TV TWO, 2018) *Shufu Katsu (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Todome no Parallel (Hulu, 2018) *Todome no Kiss (NTV, 2018) *Kahogo no Kahoko (NTV, 2017) ep.8 *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.1 *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.10-11 *Kono yo ni Tayasui Shigoto wa nai (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Kitakaze to Taiyo no Hotei (NTV, 2017) *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.9 *Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) ep.2,4-5,8 *Keiji 7-nin 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.6 *Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (NTV, 2016) ep.6-7 *Sumika Sumire (TV Asahi, 2016) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kasouken no Onna 15 (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.1 *Eien no Bokura Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015) *Love Riron (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Tenshi no Knife (天使のナイフ) (WOWOW, 2015) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File (NTV, 2014) ep.8 *Doyo Wide Gekijo ''Inspector Souichi Habu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Maruho no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014) ep.5 *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.11 *Joi Kuraishi Shoko 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013, ep11) as Sawaguchi Izumi (Phantom Shadow) *Lucky Seven SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Akumu-chan (NTV, 2012) ep.2 *Koukou Nyushi (Fuji TV, 2012) *Forensics Squad - Kujo Rieko (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Akujo ni Tsuite (TBS, 2012) *ATARU (TBS, 2012) ep.3 *Saba Doru (TBS, 2012) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.9-10 *Ojiichan wa 25-sai (TBS, 2010, ep1,7) *Hagane no Onna (Asahi TV, 2010) *Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009, ep3) *Koishite Akuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Oh! My Girl!! (NTV, 2008) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep11) *Zettai Kareshi (Fuji TV, 2008, ep6) *Fujoshi Deka (TV Asahi, 2008) *Saitou-san (NTV, 2008, ep6,8-10) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008, ep4,6-9) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go (TBS, 2007, ep3,9) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007, ep1) *Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007) *Anna-san no Omame (TV Asahi, 2006) *Aoi Byoten (Fuji TV, 2006) *Regatta (TV Asahi, 2006) *Kyoto Chiken no Onna 3 (TV Asahi, 2006, ep5) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Haruka 17 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005, ep2) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *HOTMAN 2 (TBS, 2004) *Tokio (NHK, 2004) *Gekidan Engimono Strip (Fuji TV, 2004) *Reikan Bus Guide Jikenbo (TV Asahi, 2004) *Ace wo Nerae! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Marusa!! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (Fuji TV, 2003) *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001, ep7) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Taiyou wa Shizumanai (Fuji TV, 2000) *Peach na Kankei (NTV, 1999) *Maiko-san wa Meitantei (TV Asahi, 1999) *Border (NTV, 1999) *Sommelier (Fuji TV, 1998) *Papa Rental Chuu (パパ・レンタル中) (TBS, 1998) *Kimi ga Jinsei no Toki (TBS, 1997) *Tekireiki (TBS, 1994) *Hotel Woman SP2 (KTV, 1994) *Nikushimi ni Hohoende (TBS, 1993) *Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *Jealousy (NTV, 1993) *Mokuyoubi no Shokutaku (TBS, 1992) *Gakko ga Abunai (TBS, 1992) *Otona no Sentaku (TBS, 1992) *Hotel Woman SP1 (KTV, 1992) *Hotel Woman (KTV, 1991) *Soredemo Ie wo Kaimashita (TBS, 1991) *New York Koi Monogatari 2 (Fuji TV, 1990) *Ikenai Joshiko Monogatari (NTV, 1990) *Oikaketai no! (Fuji TV, 1988) *Netsuppoi no! (Fuji TV, 1988) *Hanekonma (NHK, 1986) *Sukeban Deka (Fuji TV, 1985, ep14-24) *Shoujo ni Nani ga Okotta ka (TBS, 1985, ep1-3) *Fuzoroi no Ringotachi Seasons 1-4 (TBS, 1983-1997) Películas *Red Sash: The Tomioka Silk Mill Story (2017) *L (2016) *The Undying Dream We Have (2014) *Shokuzai (2012) *Eight Ranger (2012) *Paradise Kiss (2011) *Shayo (2009) *Crime or Punishment?!? / Tsumi Toka Batsu Toka (2009) *Haru yo koi (2008) *Love Letter from Heaven / Tengoku kara no Love Letter (2007) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *Aogura (2006) *Shissou (2005) *Hold Up Down (2005) *Shichinin no Tomurai (2005) *Jenifa (2004) *17sai Tabidachi no Futari (2003) *Pretty Woman (2003) *Ultraman Cosmos: First Contact (2001) *Ohaka ga nai! (1998) *Mothra / Mosura (1996) *It's a Summer Vacation Everyday / Mainichi ga natsuyasumi (1994) *Anego - Gokudo wo aishita onna: Kiriko (1993) *Kin chan no Cinema Jack (1993) *Kimi wa boku o sukininaru (1989) *A Sand Castle Model Family Home / Suna no ue no Robinson (1989) *Juliet Game (1989) *Take Me Out to the Snowland / Watashi o ski ni tsurete itte (1987) *The Sound of the Waves / Shiosai (1985) *Kids (1985) *Farewell to the Ark / Saraba hakobune (1984) *Daburu beddo (1983) *Jealousy Game (1982) *Fruits of Passion / Fruits de la passion, Les (1981) *Young Guy vs. Blue Guy / Wakadaisho tai Aodaisho (1971) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School *Fue nombrada Embajadora de Turismo de Sudáfrica en 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Takahashi Hitomi.jpg Takahashi Hitomi 2.jpg Takahashi Hitomi 3.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz